1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone handset technology, and more particularly, to a compact, one-piece subassembly that houses the handset microphone, hook switch, and provides a strain relief connection to the telephone cord connected to the handset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it is highly desirable to reduce the cost and complexity of a telephone handset, particularly a handset for seat back mounted telephone sets of the type described in the afore-referenced co-pending application.